


Something solid to hold on to

by alittlemore



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, pre-season three, something i wrote after watching this new season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemore/pseuds/alittlemore
Summary: She closes her eyes, the roar of the sky hits her ears, the strong wind blows against the balcony doors, accompanied by the heavy rain. Julia thinks about her career at ACME, she thinks about her future and her mind becomes just like the storm outside. She turns on her side, her glasses bends over her face, but she doesn't care. Julia misses something solid to hold on to. She thinks about Carmen.—OrCarmen visits Julia before going looking for her mother.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 5
Kudos: 186





	Something solid to hold on to

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing i wrote because of this new season coming out.  
> Some thoughts about Julia leaving ACME.
> 
> This can be placed after the events of the last episode of the second season. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!!:)
> 
> English is not my first language.

“Carmen Sandiego has already had her chance. Our priority now is to neutralize the threat she represents. I hope this is clear to you, Agent Argent.”

Julia keeps her lips tight, the words stuck in her throat until the image of her boss finally disappears. She sighs and collapses on the expensive mattress in her hotel room. When did Carmen really get a chance? She wonders, but the answer is a blank space between her memories. Julia doesn't know how to play on both sides. She trusts Carmen, but does not know how to impose her thoughts on Chief without being fired.

It’s not fair.

She closes her eyes, the roar of the sky hits her ears, the strong wind blows against the balcony doors, accompanied by the heavy rain. Julia thinks about her career at ACME, she thinks about her future and her mind becomes just like the storm outside. She turns on her side, her glasses bends over her face, but she doesn't care. Julia misses something solid to hold on to. She thinks about Carmen..

The balcony doors shudder and Julia imagines that the rain has gotten stronger, until the cold wind invades her skin and she opens her eyes to find them open and the sight of Carmen Sandiego in front of her. She sits and blinks slowly, once, twice, to make sure her mind is not playing tricks on her.

"Carmen", why are you here? She wants to ask, her mouth opens and closes but the words are gone.

"Jules," Carmen says only. She removes her soaked hat from her hair with an unreadable look, but hesitant to approach.

The agent's torpor finally breaks when she is sure it is not a delusion. “You can't be here”, Carmen frowns, Julia's eyes widen, that's not exactly what she meant. "I mean, it's not safe, the whole ACME is looking for you."

“I know”, Carmen approaches a few steps. "I just wanted to see you."

Julia frowns and stands up. She doesn't know what to think. “Why?”

“Well, because we won't be seeing each other for a while,” Carmen shivers hugging her own body. Julia thinks she must be cold. Her trademark red coat looks heavy on her shoulders. “I have some important things to do. Some things that may not involve my current business, at least for now. ”

"And you came here just to tell me that?"

“Huh I-”

"Sorry, I'm just a little surprised," Julia hastily says approaching. “You must be freezing, let me help you”, She has questions, many questions, but when she watches Carmen tremble, she can only think of removing her soaked coat.

The distance is short, Carmen doesn't move away.

"I trust you, Jules," Carmen's voice is muffled, she seems to hold her breath when Julia looks at her, the lapels of her red coat between her fingers. "I just wanted you to know that."

The sound of another thunder hits the room. It reminds Julia of the storm, her career at ACME, Chief adamant about the path of her work and untouchable in her position. She looks deeply into Carmen's gray eyes. Something solid to hold on to.

"I trust-"

Carmen's lips won't let her finish. Her mouth tastes like rain and hope when she kisses her for the first time. A simple, firm kiss. Julia remains motionless when the other woman pulls away. Her thoughts go blank, until Carmen's face pales and she tries to move further away, but Julia still holds her by the fabric.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ... Sorry"

This time it is Julia who interrupts, she pulls Carmen almost abruptly. Her nose collides with Julia's glasses and her lips are bolder. The kiss is deeper, but still slow. Carmen's hands wrap around her waist and Julia can't think of anything else.

Julia leaves first. "I trust you, too," she says.

It looks solid enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Would be lovely if you let me know what you’re thinking! :D


End file.
